Daywalker
by orcadarwin
Summary: Draco gets a surprise inheritance.


_Fighting back the tears and screams was harder than she ever thought possible. She didn't understand why her childhood friend would do this. Why was he forcing her to walk forward? Why was he pushing her? Why did he shove her into the wolf den? Did he want her dead? But he was her friend, had been since birth, practically. Why was he shoving her to her death at the hands of werewolves? 'Why?' she choked out to him. 'This is just how it has to be, Cat,' he whispered. She watched him sneer at her and then watched as he turned his back and walked away. _

_She heard the growls behind her grow louder as the werewolves drew closer. The full moon shone bright on the land as she turned towards the forest and saw the many sets of yellow eyes staring at her. She shivered and knew that this was it, this was the end of her life. These werewolves would be what killed her at the young age of 15. She knew that she would never see the sunrise the next morning._

10 years later…

"You sure you want to do this?" the young blonde asked the red-haired woman.

With a deep sigh, the red-haired woman nodded, "I have to do this, Carrie. I have to face my demons so that I can move on with my life."

Carrie sighed, "Okay, well, I'm here if you need me, Cat." She watched her friend with a heavy heart, wishing she could make all the pain from years past go away.

Catelyn Pierce had turned into a very attractive woman. As a young girl, she never thought of herself as attractive. She was never popular in school, never had a boyfriend to speak of. Oh, there was one who she practically worshipped back then, but he never saw her as anything more than a nuisance in school and at home. She shuddered thinking about him. He was the reason she was back here in London, coming back to the one place she thought she would never return to.

Sighing heavily, she turned toward the town and stepped across the barrier, feeling the magic pull at her. She hadn't used magic in so long, she was afraid it wouldn't recognize her, but it did. The magic welcomed her back, She sighed in relief that magic had not given up on her. Carrie stepped through behind her and shivered as the magic pulled at her. "I will never get used to that feeling. Like being doused with a bucket of ice water," she said and gave herself a particularly vicious shake.

Catelyn smiled at her friend. Carrie was the one person in Australia that accepted Catelyn and befriend her. She had helped Catelyn overcome so much in the past 10 years. Giving her the strength to return to her hometown of London and face her past. She walked toward the center of town, looking around at the familiar, yet different, buildings. "Things have changed," she muttered more to herself than to anyone else. Shops she grew up shopping in were gone, others in their place. She saw evidence of burnt buildings and other destruction in this small magical town of Diagon Alley.

She made her way further into town and found it bustling with activity. Witches and wizards were rushing to and fro, shopping for item they needed for their homes and for school for their children. She remembered well coming here every year to buy her school supplies. That was before. Before her demons attacked her in the form of her friend.

Across the town square, at a small café tucked into the corner of the bustling streets, the blond-haired man with the silver-gray eyes stared moodily around. His dark-skinned friend sat opposite him, trying to figure out what was going on with him. He had been exceptionally moody lately. "What's with you lately, Draco?" the dark-skinned man asked his friend.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Blaise! Why must you always ask me this?!" Draco snapped at his friend.

Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater, never wanted to be one in the first place, but did it to save his mother. She had begged him to take the mark, to become one of them and help defeat Potter and make the Dark Lord ruler over magic. Well, that hadn't worked out very well, now did it. Potter defeated the snake bastard Dark Lord and then disappeared. Draco hated himself for the part he played in the war. He hated himself for a lot of things, but mostly for her. He had taken her to the wolf den, knowing full well what would happen. She was long gone now, except in the dreams that haunt him nightly.

Blaise rose from his seat, "Well, I'm not going to sit here and be subjected to your moody rants anymore. I can't take it, Draco. You need to get laid or something."

Draco smirked, "Leave, just like everyone else." He turned away from his friend.

Blaise sighed, "I'm still your friend, Draco, and I always will be. We have been through too much to just throw that all away. I am still here for you. I just can't take the tortured sighs anymore. Either tell me what's wrong, or I'm going home."

Draco looked away. There was no way he could tell his friend of the horrible things he did, of the way he just walked away and left her there, knowing the werewolves would take her. Blaise sighed and walked away. He wandered into the bookshop.

Draco began to people-watch. He had taken to doing that a lot lately. People were interesting. Did they know that a murderer was amongst them? Did they care? He saw a woman with red hair standing in the middle of the street, slowly turning around, looking at the buildings. That same red hair haunted his dreams. Was she here in ghost form to torture him some more? Were his dreams, no, not dreams, nightmares not enough? She was wearing a pair of blue jeans that hugged her curves in all the right ways, and a shirt that had small straps, showing off her shoulders, and was that a tattoo on her arm? Another woman approached her and spoke, then they shared a giggle. Did ghosts giggle with friends? She turned again, slowly, and he saw her face. The face that haunted him nightly, sometimes daily. The face that was forever etched into his mind. He could still hear her tortured screams as his father cursed her. He could still hear the tormented, 'Why?' she spoke when he shoved her into the werewolf's den.

Then she spoke and he heard her voice. '_Wait,'_ he thought. '_That's no ghost. How is she here? How could she still be alive? I must be hallucinating.'_ He thought. He found himself on his feet without thinking about what he was doing. A few steps later, he found himself in front of her. "Catelyn?" he spoke softly.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Draco," she said with venom in her voice.

"How can it be?" he asked.

"Things have a strange way of working out sometimes," she replied and then turned and walked away from him. Carrie hot on her heels.

"Who is that? Is that him?" Carrie asked. Oh, she knew the whole story, how he left Catelyn for dead in the wolf den. How he had watched his father torture her.

Catelyn nodded, "Yeah, that's him," she whispered and willed herself to keep walking. She would not turn around and look at him.

The two women walked for awhile until Carrie saw a shop she really wanted to go into. "Oh… a joke shop!" she exclaimed and left her friend standing in the middle of the street.

Catelyn walked a little further on towards the bookstore when she heard him speak behind her. "Just going to ignore me, then?" he asked.

Sighing, she stopped and stepped closer to the corner of the building out of the way of other passersby. "Why would I have anything to say to you, Draco? What makes you think I want you anywhere near me?"

Draco dropped his head, "I know saying I'm sorry…"

She cut him off with a laugh, "I'm sorry? That's all you got? Well, no, sorry, 'I'm sorry' isn't going to cut it this time, Draco. 'I'm sorry' isn't anywhere near what it will take to get me to forgive you," she said and turned to walk away. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from leaving. She jerked away from his touch, "How dare you? How dare you think you have any right to touch me, Draco Malfoy? What gives you the right to think that I would want to even see you? You tried to kill me. You left me there, knowing full well what would happen? Joke's on you, I guess. They didn't kill me," she hissed at him.

Draco responded, "Why didn't they kill you?" he spat out. "I left you right there in front of them. You were payment."

Catelyn scoffed, "Yeah, payment for a debt that wasn't even mine to begin with. Why didn't they kill me, you ask? Because they smelled on me that I was someone's mate. A creature's mate, but not one of theirs. Creatures have a code, Draco. They don't mess with another creature's mate. Finding your mate as a creature is very difficult." She turned again to leave.

He grabbed her shoulder again. For some reason, he was angry. He was so angry, but he didn't know why. Catelyn looked at him, "Draco? Are you okay?" she asked as she saw his eyes glaze over. Before she knew it, he passed out on the street behind him. Catelyn looked at him, then looked around.

"What did you do to him?" a voice asked.

Catelyn turned to find Blaise looking at her. "I didn't do anything to him. He put his hand on me, then his eyes glazed over and he passed out!" she exclaimed.

Blaise knelt next to his friend and pulled his wand out. He ran a quick scan to find out what was wrong. "Damn! Damn him to hell!" he hissed. Catelyn looked on, shocked at the venom in his voice.

"What's going on?" she asked, afraid she had done something to Draco. She may hate him, but she never wanted him hurt.

Blaise glanced around, "You know where his flat is?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I only just got back in to London this morning, Blaise. How would I know where he lives? I've been gone for 10 years."

Blaise huffed, "Fine." He reached forward and grabbed her wrist before she knew what was happening and apparated all three of them to Draco's flat.


End file.
